RINGING BELL
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: Tak banyak memang. Hanya satu permintaan saja. Begitu ia memejamkan mata malam ini, Ino meminta untuk … menghilang/One-shoot/Fic untuk event 'LOVE4INO'


_**Tak banyak memang. Hanya satu permintaan saja.**_

_**Begitu ia memejamkan mata malam ini, Ino meminta untuk … menghilang**_.

…

**RINGING BELLS**

**Naruto **belong to** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikamaru Nara., Ino Yamanaka**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Supernatural**

**Fic ini untuk event '**LOVE4INO**' dengan prompt '**Lonceng**' dan pair '**ShikaIno**'.**

**Happy reading ^^**

…

Ino menggeliat gelisah di tempat tidurnya—di atas tumpukan jerami basah di dalam kandang kuda—sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi usaha mencoba tidurnya. Segerombolan lalat tiba-tiba saja terbang melewatinya, lalu berkerumun di atas seonggok kotoran kuda di sudut sana. Ino berusaha untuk bangun. Tapi lebam biru di sekujur tubuhnya lebih dari cukup membuat Ino kesusahan bangkit. Setelah bersusah payah menahan rasa sakit, Ino mengambil sedikit jerami basah. Kemudian Ino pergi menutup kotoran yang sepertinya masih baru itu.

Tak hanya pengap karena bau, udara di dalam sana juga tergolong panas. Sedikit mengumpat Ino menarik-narik kerah baju miliknya. Berpikir dengan itu dapat mengurangi rasa gerah yang mencakar ganas.

Sempit dan pengap. Belum lagi bau kotoran kuda yang langsung mengundang lalat untuk menyemut di sana. Dengung-dengung lalat berseliweran, tak ketinggalan juga nyamuk kecil turut serta. Benar saja, tempat ini sama sekali tak layak disebut tempat tinggal.

Sungguh … bahkan gadis itu sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ia dapat tidur nyenyak. Sejak satu setengah tahun silam, ayah Ino meninggal karena serangan jantung dan meninggalkan sebidang tanah beserta rumah sederhana. Itu adalah saat terburuk bagi sang gadis keturunan Yamanaka . Bagaimana tidak? Dengan itu, jelas sudah bahwa Ino tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Bagaimana dengan wanita tua itu? Ino tak menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Ino tahu bagaimana wujud asli penyihir tua itu. Ya, tingkahnya yang menyerupai sosok penyihir dalam parade di alun-alun kota jadi alasan Ino menyebutnya begitu.

Wanita itu tidaklah beres. Sejak penyihir tua itu menginjakkan kaki ke rumah … dari senyumnya saja Ino tahu kalau dari situlah awal nerakanya bermula.

Senyum palsu yang menjijikkan. Ingat juga bagaimana betapa santunnya ia bertutur di hadapan ayah Ino, raut muka sedih yang membuat Ino ingin muntah tepat di wajah wanita dengan bedak tebal itu, semuanya … hanya kepalsuan semata. Penuh sandiwara.

Ino tahu dan mencoba memberitahu ayahnya bahwa wanita itu tidak seperti yang ayahnya kira. Namun ayah Ino malah membalas dengan alasan yang sama. '_Kau hanya belum mengenalnya lebih jauh, sayang. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Ayah mencintainya, dan ayah harap, kau juga begitu. Dia akan jadi ibu yang baik untukmu._' Demikian kata ayahnya.

Dan tepat dugaan Ino. Selepas ayahnya meninggal dunia, wanita itu menampilkan wujud aslinya. Wanita itu memerintahkan Ino mengerjakan semuanya. Bahkan hal kecil seperti menggunting kuku saja, Ino yang melakukannya. Belum lagi, jika sedikit saja kesalahan didapati oleh si wanita … Hukuman yang tak setimpal menanti.

Setiap minggunya, ada saja Ino jumpai wanita tua itu pulang membawa serta seorang pria. Dua hari yang lalu, pria yang dibawa ke rumah adalah penjaga bar di ujung sana. Kemarin, pria berotot yang Ino tidak kenal. Begitulah setiap harinya. Padahal, ingin sekali Ino berteriak mengatakan apa sebenarnya yang dilihat dari wanita jalang nan keparat itu. Setiap harinya, wanita itu memakai pakaian minim, badan dengan bau parfum menyengat, lipstik merah menyala, tak ketinggalan pula bedak super tebalnya. Tapi coba lihat ia begitu bangun di pagi hari. Keriput menyembul di sana sini, bibir besar juga hitam, dan timbunan lemak yang menggelambir bahagia. Menyedihkan.

Sejurus kemudian, air mata Ino meleleh pilu. Ino rindu ayahnya, ingin rasanya menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana perlakuan ibu tirinya terhadap ia … ingin sekali Ino ceritakan semua. Tangan mungil itu sedikit gemetar mengusap lelehan cairan bening menggunakan lengan bajunya.

Meringis. Ino menyesali ia lupa bahwa luka di kedua sudut matanya sampai pelipis belum sembuh. Makian untuk kesekian kalinya kembali melesak keluar dari bibir mungil gadis yang masih berusia 10 tahun itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu, pipi Ino mendapat tamparan dari si wanita tua. Belum puas membuat kedua pipi Ino memerah, penyihir tua itu juga menendang brutal Ino dan menerantukkan kepala Ino pada daun pintu. Sebabnya terlampau sepele. Ino lengah saat menampung air untuk mandi kuda, menyebabkan air dari keran mengucur dengan derasnya.

Di sela-sela isak tangis yang dialamatkan pada ayahnya, Ino mendengar musik bernada menyenangkan. mirip dengan musik yang digunakan saat parade. Namun yang membedakannya adalah hadir juga bunyi gemerincing lonceng kecil. Tergesa Ino keluar. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Ino menggunakan kedua kakinya berlari secepat mungkin.

Lelah. Ia lelah. Apalagi jalan berbatu yang dilaluinya terlihat masih panjang. Dan fakta kalau Ino bertelanjang kaki, baru disadari gadis itu. Lagi-lagi, musik itu terdengar. Mengecil, sebelum pada akhirnya menghilang.

Timbul.

Hilang.

Timbul.

Hilang. Begitu seterusnya. Ino melangkahkan kakinya ditelan kegelapan, lalu hilang di balik semak-semak bak hutan rimba. Dalam pekatnya malam, suara musik itu semakin jelas. Ino menerobos semak belukar, melewati gundukan tanah basah, ia berjalan ke satu-satunya sumber cahaya selain sinar rembulan. Hampir saja Ino meloncat kesenangan mendapati sebuah tempat menyerupai pasar malam berada tak jauh darinya.

Ino memandang takjub apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Lampu warna-warni menghiasi berbagai wahana yang seperti menunggu untuk dimainkan, dan lampion cantik mengiringi sepanjang jalan setapak menuju kesana. Selain itu, ada juga stan-stan penjual makanan dan minuman. Ino tak menyangka ia berada di tempat seperti ini. Tapi satu hal yang mengganjal di benak gadis cilik itu. Di mana orang-orang?

Saat Ino berbalik menjauhi komedi putar, seorang anak sebayanya berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Siapa kau?" Mata Ino melebar. Terjengkat. Ino mundur beberapa langkah. Telunjuk Ino masih setia terarah pada sosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut dikucir satu dan sebelah mata ditutupi selembar kain hitam.

"Kenapa diam saja? Bermainlah." Dan tepat setelah kata terakhir diucapkan oleh anak yang namanya tidak diketahui Ino, secara serempak semua wahana bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kincir raksasa, komedi putar yang tadinya pun ingin Ino mainkan … semuanya bergerak sendiri. Lagu 'Lullaby' seketika terdengar, dan menyadarkan Ino untuk segera meminta penjelasan atas semua ini. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan anak lelaki tadi.

"Hei, di sini!" Ino pun berlari kecil ke asal suara.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi? Apa kau pakai kekuatan semacam sihir?"

'_Antusias sekali_,' pikir anak laki-laki itu. "Um, yah. Bisa dibilang begitu," setelah mengucapkan itu, si bocah laki-laki menguap lebar.

"Namaku Ino—" Ino menjulurkan sebelah tangannya, "—Namamu siapa?" Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Terlihat jelas anak laki-laki itu kebingungan. "Nama? Apa setiap orang harus menanyakan nama jika bertemu dengan sebangsanya?" tanya balik si anak dengan penutup mata. Ino bingung, namun mengangguk perlahan.

"Panggil saja Shika." Uluran tangan Ino tidak disambut, maka sedikit canggung gadis itu menarik kembali tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, Shika sudah menarik tangan Ino untuk berkeliling.

"Waktumu hanya sedikit untuk bermain." Dalam hati, Ino membenarkan.

Terlalu banyak wahana. Terlalu membingungkan. "Biasanya, ini yang paling diminati." Tanpa disadari Ino, mereka sudah berhenti di depan salah satu wahana. Ino mengenal permainan ini. Kita harus menembakkan peluru tepat mengenai target. Dan kalau tidak salah, jika semuanya mengenai tembakan, pemain berhak memilih satu dari sekian banyak hadiah yang disuguhkan. Langkah Ino tertahan, '_Penjaganya tidak ada_,' batinnya berucap.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Ino, Shika berjalan ke balik meja dan berlakon sebagai penjaganya.

"Ayo, cepatlah." Shika menyerahkan tiga butir peluru, dan Ino telah siap dengan senjata pilihannya. Manik _aquamarine_ Ino terlihat serius membidik sasaran. Ia arahkan senjatanya pada sekumpulan boneka-boneka mungil menyerupai manusia sebagai target dengan jarak kurang lebih 5 meter. Ino menjatuhkan pilihannya dan …

Tembakan pertama sukses.

Berarti tinggal dua kesempatan lagi. Ino sekilas melirik sebuah boneka anak perempuan dikepang dua yang ukurannya hampir menyamai tingginya—untuk memotivasi tentunya. Ino berusaha fokus pada tembakan kedua. Dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

Masih tersisa satu lagi. Setelah itu, Ino berhak membawa pulang hadiah incarannya. Sudah terbayang dalam pikiran Ino bagaimana nantinya malam-malamnya dihabiskan bersama boneka itu. Atau bagaimana nantinya ia akan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada boneka itu. Pasti akan mengasyikkan.

Ino menarik nafas, menggenggam erat pistol, berusaha membidik dengan fokus sempurna dan … Sial. Tembakan terakhir meleset. Ino melempar pistol dalam genggamannya. Sedikit kesal.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin lain kali kau beruntung. Ayo kita cari wahana lain saja." Shika berucap setelah menguap kecil. Ino mengangguk lesu, dan mengekor di belakang Shika. Samar-samar Ino mendengar seperti suara anak perempuan meminta tolong padanya. Namun Ino anggap itu sebagai ilusi semata.

Sudah lebih dari tiga wahana yang Ino mainkan. Seperti bianglala di dekat pintu masuk, komedi putar di pusat pasar malam, kapal bajak laut, dan wahana menangkap ikan di dekat komedi putar. Ino ingin satu wahana lagi sebelum ia pulang. Dan saat itu pula, didapati Ino sebuah permainan yang menarik perhatiannya. Ino tak asing dengan yang satu itu. Lagipula tidak susah memainkannya. Kau hanya perlu menggerakkan pengait kearah yang benar, mengambil boneka pilihanmu dan boneka itu jadi milikmu. Sesederhana itu dan pastinya tidak memakan banyak waktu.

"Shika, kita main itu yuk!" Shika sempat menatap tajam Ino, tapi sejurus kemudian, iris _onyx_ itu terlihat bersahabat. Keduanya berjalan bersama ke tempat yang dimaksud. Ino menekan tomboh merah dan mulai fokus.

"Satu kali saja, setelah itu aku akan pulang." Ino bergumam di sela keseriusannya.

"Dapat!" Ino memekik kesenangan menyadari pengait seperti cakar itu mengenai sasarannya.

"Tinggal menggeser perlahan dan … " gumam Ino pelan. Meleset.

"Arghhh~" Ino menarik-narik rambutnya dan menekan-nekan tombol merah itu, kesal. Ino menekuk wajahnya, cemberut. Sekarang wajah Ino tak jauh beda dengan gaun kusut milik si penyihir tua.

"Mungkin lain kali?" hibur Shika. Ya, dia benar. Mungkin lain kali. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku pulang." Ino merapikan lengan gaunnya yang terlipat.

"Senang dapat diperbolehkan bermain bersamamu. Yah, meskipun kau tidak ikut bermain sih." Ino tertawa singkat. Niatnya menyindir Shika, tapi ternyata anak itu tidak merasa. Namun Ino tak ambil pusing.

"Um, sampai jumpa di lain waktu. Senang dapat mengena—" Belum usai kalimat Ino, Shika langsung menyelanya. "Ya, sampai jumpa." Sempat tertangkap mata Ino, Shika menguap lalu mengucek-ucek mata. Ada yang berbeda. Yang terakhir itu … seperti dibuat-buat.

Ino pun beranjak pulang sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melambaikan tangan pada Shika. Malam yang menyenangkan, pikir Ino.

'Jangan pergi~' Angin malam seketika menerpa wajah Ino, disusul seseorang yang berbisik. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya dan Shika. Dengan kikuk, Ino menurunkan lambaian tangannya.

…

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Ino sibuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sejak awal ia di tempat itu, hanya ada mereka berdua—ia dan Shika tentunya. Tapi sepanjang ia menikmati keempat wahana, ada saja suara-suara aneh berbisik padanya. Kendati merasa demikian, tetapi Ino cukup dibuat senang hari ini.

Tersadar, Ino ternyata telah sampai di peternakan ayahnya. 'Besok aku akan ke sana lagi,' jerit Ino kegirangan.

…

Keesokan harinya, Ino terbangun karena dikejutkan oleh teriakan wanita tua yang memanggil dirinya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Ino menghampiri sumber suara sembari berpikir betapa melengkingnya suara si wanita tua. Bahkan, kuda saja sampai mengerik sangking terkejutnya. Ino tersenyum sebentar, lalu menyudahinya tepat saat ia melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. Bisa susah kalau ia kedapatan senyum-senyum.

"Ada apa, _baa-san_?"

"Ino, cepatlah kemari!"

Tersentak. Ino tersentak bukan kepalang.

"_Baa-san_?"

"KAU DIMANA GADIS BODOH?!"

Apa yang terjadi? Jelas-jelas ia berada di depan wanita ini. Tapi … kenapa?

Ino menyentuh bahu wanita itu. Mustahil. Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Tangan Ino menembus bahu bibinya. Ini tidak masuk akal. Ino melihat ke belakang. Kenapa hanya ada bayangan bibinya saja di sana? Ini konyol. Yang benar saja.

Ino lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya menantang raja siang, dan menemukan tangannya dalam keadaan menerawang.

"Kenapa denganku?! Kenapa?!" Ino mulai terisak. Sekelebat ingatan melintas di otaknya. Secepat kilat Ino berlari menjauh.

"Aku harus ke tempat itu lagi," tekad Ino bulat. Ino terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Meninggalkan bibinya yang tetap memanggilnya. Pertanyaan 'mengapa' dan 'kenapa' memenuhi setiap sudut pikiran gadis itu. Air mata juga mulai menetes. Ia terisak sambil terus melanjutkan berlari.

Di depan sana, Ino menemukan beberapa orang berbondong-bondong berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Bukannya malah berhenti, Ino justru semakin mempercepat larinya. Berlari, terus, terus, terus berlari dan … Ino sengaja membuang badannya tepat saat orang-orang tadi semakin dekat.

"MEI-_SAN_! MEI-_SAN,_ LIHATLAH—"

Ino jatuh tersungkur.

"—INO!"

Tubuhnya memang menembus orang-orang tadi. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah siapa yang digendong oleh orang-orang itu. Dengan cepat Ino beranjak mendekat pada kerumunan orang-orang tadi. Dari balik punggung, dalam gendongan seorang pria paruh baya, seorang anak perempuan dikuncir kuda dengan baju terusan lusuh terbaring lemas. Dia … di sana. Dengan bibir membiru?

Otak Ino dengan cepat memroses semua kejadian aneh pagi ini. Dia yang aneh atau orang-orang ini yang aneh? Ini mimpi atau bukan? Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menjelaskan pada Ino. Ini seperti ia yang menyaksikan kematiannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang dapat memuaskan rasa herannya. Jika begini terus, Ino bisa mati penasaran.

MATI. Satu kata itu. Kenapa ia tidak terpikir?

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, datang seorang ibu dengan anak perempuannya yang berkepang dua. Siapa mereka? Apa lagi kali ini?

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu?" dari kejauhan si ibu berteriak. "Kau yang menemukannya, ya?" pria renta balik bertanya. Kualihkan pandanganku mengikuti arah netra kakek tua.

"Ya. Di atas bekas galian dibalik semak-semak sepanjang jalan menuju gereja—"

"—Kau di sana,"

Mataku membelalak. Dia … mirip sekali dengan target tembakanku sewaktu di pasar malam. Anak itu juga baru saja berbicara padaku 'kan?

"Terima kasih, ya." Bisik si anak berkepang dua. "Berkatmu … aku selamat."

Aku lantas berlari meninggalkan anak tadi yang terus saja melempar seringaian. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Ino melihat dengan jelas raut wajah sedih bibi Rin. Terlihat begitu terpukul dengan kepergiannya. Benar atau tidaknya, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Ino melangkah mundur, berbalik badan, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Langkahnya lebar-lebar. Ia ketakutan, tentu saja. Terlalu sukar diterima nalar. Faktanya terlalu mengejutkan.

Tiba-tiba, bunyi lonceng kecil terdengar. Dari balik semak-semak. Dibalik semak belukar itulah ada pasar malam tempat ia semalam bermain.

Seharusnya …

Ino ingat betul posisinya. Di sini … seharusnya pasar malam itu didirikan. Kenapa malah ada bekas galian besar? Kemana perginya pasar malam itu? Tidak secepat ini juga 'kan mereka membongkarnya? Angin bertiup, dan bunyi lonceng kecil bercampur dengan gemerisik pepohonan.

**KRING KRING KRIIING**

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana Shika berdiri kaku. "Hei, jelaskan sesuatu!" Ino terburu-buru menuruni bekas galian. Bersusah payah untuk bangkit karena Ino tadi sempat terjatuh.

"Pasti kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, Shika." Ino mengguncang-guncang bahu Shika. Pasrah. Shika tak memberontak.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA, KEPARAT!" teriak Ino kalap. Tepat saat Ino hendak mendorong kasar Shika, tangan keduanya bertemu. Lalu semuanya berubah gelap. Tidak, bukan kegelapan total. Masih ada sinar bulan menyinari. Ino terheran-heran dengan kedua tangan tetap menempel pada tangan Shika—lebih tepatnya Shika yang menggenggamnya. Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, Ino kembali dikejutkan dengan hadirnya pasar malam. Tepat di tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Dari arah belakang datang sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning. Tidak, ini bukan kunang-kunang. Ini lebih dari itu. Hanya saja … ini lebih besar dan menyilaukan.

Kemudian, baik Shika dan Ino terangkat ke udara.

"Kenapa bisa?" Ino memandang ngeri tanah di bawah sana yang semakin menjauh. Ia tatap mata Shika seakan minta penjelasan. Shika diam membawa serta sorot mata sayu yang membingkai wajahnya. Mereka berdua terus melayang di udara. Cahaya kuning yang tadi Ino lihat terbang melewati mereka dan berhenti di atas puncak komedi putar.

Berpendar. Cahaya itu berpendar sebelum terlihat memisahkan diri. Jumlahnya ada sepuluh. Dan Shika serta Ino dibawa ke titik teratas komedi putar. Alunan musik '_Lullaby_' terdengar, sama seperti sebelumnya, saat Shika usai mengucapkan "Bermainlah."

Kesepuluh cahaya yang tadi berpencar mengelilingi Shika dan Ino. Hanya saja mereka berada lebih rendah dari Shika dan Ino. Kesepuluh cahaya itu pun bersinar semakin kuatnya. Refleks, Ino menutup kedua matanya. Teramat menyilaukan. Begitu membuka mata, Ino mendapati kesepuluh cahaya tadi meredup sebelum balik terasa menyilaukan sampai pendarnya pecah. Dan dari sana munculah sepuluh anak seusia Ino. Ino merasa familiar dengan dua anak di antaranya.

Naruto dan Sakura. Bukannya mereka dikabarkan hilang?

"Hei!"

Ino menjatuhkan pandangan pada anak dengan rambut dikucir satu mirip nanas itu. Perut Ino sedikit mulas. Dari situlah Ino yakin kalau mereka kembali terangkat—tanpa sadar, ia mencengkeram tangan Shika jauh lebih erat. Seperti diselimuti oleh sihir, Ino dan Shika berputar di udara. Cepat, cepat dan semakin cepat. Cahaya putih yang mengelilingi mereka sejak awal sama nasibnya dengan cahay yang tadi dilihat Ino. Hanya saja mereka tidak memisahkan diri.

**SRAATTSSS**

Keduanya jatuh cukup keras. "_Ittai_~" Ino mengaduh kesakitan, mengelus kedua lututnya. Kepalanya juga sedikit pusing.

"Ayo, dia sudah datang." Ino dibingungkan dengan kalimat barusan, namun tetap menerima uluran tangan Shika. Sekitar 10 meter dari tempat mereka saat ini, berdiri seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo. Ino kenal dengan gadis itu. Dia adalah anak bangsawan.

Salah satu orang yang Ino … benci.

"Bebaskan mereka. Kali ini giliranmu," ucap Shika tanpa menguap dan mengucek mata untuk pertama kalinya. Menyeringai. Shika menyeringai. Mengundang Ino untuk ikut menyeringai jahat.

…

_**Tak banyak. Hanya satu pinta saja. Begitu terbangun … Ino mendapati dirinya dalam dunia yang berbeda. Tak perlu tertekan batin lagi.**_

_**Permintaannya dikabulkan. Kali ini, apa yang membawamu kesini … **_

_**Hinata?**_

_**Apa yang membawamu ke dunia yang aku dambakan ini?**_

…

—**OWARI—**

**A/N : Ini ff genre fantasy pertama saya. Bagaimana? Semoga saja menarik, ya. Karena manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, maka ff ini pun demikian. Silahkan mengetikkan kritik dan sarannya pada kolom komentar. **

**LOVE4INO!**


End file.
